


Si les nuits étaient toujours plus longues que les jours

by malurette



Category: Mélusine (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm not sure how to tag this one, Short One Shot, witches and vampires and ghosts oh my!
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au coucher du soleil Monsieur quitte son cercueil. C'est bien, mais en attendant Madame a passé la journée à errer sans lui...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si les nuits étaient toujours plus longues que les jours

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Si les nuits étaient _toujours_ plus longues que les jours...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Mélusine  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Madame & Monsieur ; Mélusine  
>  **Genre :** vie de couple un peu crackée  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Clarke et Gilson, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Note :** je suis incapable de retrouver le nom du château, alors à la place j'ai piqué une idée à Pratchett (oops?)  
>  **Thème :** « Dès que le soleil se couche » pour 6variations  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600

Les jours sont longs et les nuits sont orageuses, au Château Anepazaprochay, indépendamment de la météo (et de ce que peuvent lui faire subir les travaux pratiques de la jeune Mélusine ou les expériences du Professeur Kartoffeln).

Madame la Duchesse Aymée Döperzonn est une âme damnée, condamnée à ne jamais trouver le repos. Nuit et jour, elle hante le château, houspillant les mortels à son service pour passer le temps. Car tout le jour, Madame, dans sa malédiction, est seule. Les tourments qu'elle éprouve et fait subir par contre-coup à son entourage sont pires à l'aube et au crépuscule.  
Monsieur le Comte Gonzague Hernyvanz est un vampire et quitte son cercueil dès la disparition du soleil derrière l'horizon. Il est censé le regagner avant le petit jour. Et dès qu'il se lève, prêt à vivre une nuitée de plus de sa non-mort... Madame, au lieu de l'accueillir avec joie, saluant son retour, laisse d'abord libre cours à son aigreur, lui reprochant tacitement ces heures où elle est seule. Que voulez-vous, après des siècles de mariage, le charme s'estompe. 

Mais c'est un mariage qui dure, mine de rien. Monsieur, lui, est toujours content de revoir sa femme, plus encore si elle en de bonnes dispositions. Et quand Madame est en de bonne dispositions... Hum. Ils n'entreront pas dans les détails. C'est intime et plutôt technique.  
Enfin voilà. Madame peut être une compagnie charmante quand elle s'y met ! D'autant que Monsieur l'a épousée surtout pour son esprit. Les filles avec le sang chaud, il en fait son quatre-heures et ensuite il n'y pense plus, alors qu'il revient à son épouse comme à une âme-sœur.   
Madame pourtant pique régulièrement des crises de jalousie terribles quand elle trouve que son époux court un peu trop les mortelles – il lui rétorque qu'elle fait du mauvais esprit et c'est alors reparti pour dispute et bouderie interminable.

Évidemment, ils ont toute l'éternité pour argumenter et résoudre leurs différents et pour se réconcilier et pour relancer leur mariage sur de meilleures bases. Pour revivre de folles nuits. Le nombre de nuits est illimité. Mais la durée de chaque nuit...  
De plus en plus souvent, les prises de becs finissent quand Monsieur en oublie l'heure et se laisser brûler par le retour du matin. Madame, craignant de le perdre pour toujours et heureuse se le récupérer la nuit suivante, passe alors l'éponge et c'est reparti pour un tour. Ça semble n'avoir pas de fin !

Et comme souvent, c'est à Mélusine qu'échoie la tâche de balayer les cendres de Monsieur, d'essorer les larmes de Madame toute la journée suivante, et de verser dans le caveau le sang de la victime fraîchement égorgée... à force, elle en vient à souhaiter attacher une malédiction à Madame : si elle aussi pouvait disparaître la journée entière et ne réapparaître qu'au coucher du soleil, comme son mari, tous les autres habitants du château auraient la paix au moins pendant les heures de jour, et peut-être même une partie de la nuit en prime !   
Elle n'osera le dire à personne tant qu'elle n'en aura pas trouvé un dont elle soit sûre et certaine qu'il fonctionne, mais à ses heures perdues, il lui arrive de chercher un envoûtement à cet effet...


End file.
